Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a memory device and a manufacturing method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are used in storage elements for many products such as MP3 players, digital cameras, computer files, etc. As the application increases, the demand for the memory device focuses on small size and large memory capacity. It is desired to manufacture a memory having a high element density for satisfying the requirement.
Designers develop a method for improving a memory device density, using 3D stack memory device so as to increase a memory capacity and decrease a cost per cell. However, word lines in 3D stack memory may suffer from larger word line capacitance due to the repeated conductor and dielectric stacked structure. Therefore, it is an important lesson to manufacture a 3D stack memory device which can effectively reduce the word line capacitance.